totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Francja Elegancja!
Totalna Porażka:Niesamowita Podróż-5/44 Chris:'Ostatno w naszym programie... (Retrospekcje) '''Chris:'Zadebiutowała kolejna zawodniczka.Zadaniem była natomaist piłka nożna.Sędzią nie był Chef,ani Ja tylko urocza córka głównego producenta,którą wszyscy pokochali.Na ceremonii zagrożone były Taylor i Laurie,ale to nasza mięsożerna-weganka odpadła.Kto dziś odpadnie?Czy Chef się pojawi w dzisiejszym odcinku?Dowiecie się oglądając TOTALNĄ PORAŻKE NIESAMOWITĄ PODRÓŻ Klasa Zwycięzców(Rysie i Bawoły) '''Jen:Kurtka no!Mary jednak doprowadziła nas tu,ale im lepiej jej idzie w roli kapitana,tym mniejsza szansa,że drużyna będzie chciała ją wywalić!Nawet Tom uważa,że ona jest lepszym kapitanem niż ja! Jen:'Brawo Mary!Dzięki tobie wczoraj wygraliśmy(wymuszony usmiech) '''Mary:'To nie moja zasługa.To oni grali fantastycznie i tylko dzięki nim tu jesteśmy. 'Lindsey:'A u nas wręcz przeciwnie!Gdyby nie taktyka Amy gucio bysmy zrobili! 'Amy:'Blondyna ma rację!Lindsey masz szczęście,że jesteś w drużynie z kimś tak zaczepistym jak ja! :) Mary przewraca oczami '''Mary:Amy jest strasznie zarozumiała.Oglądałam poprzednie sezony i wiem,że Lindsey przyjażniła się z Heather nie zauważając jaką była manipulatorką.Ta dziewczyna zupełnie nie uczy się na błędach. Bridgg i Noah rozmawiali o sojuszu. Bridgette:'No sama nie wiem.Na razie dajemy sobie radę całkiem nieźle. '''Noah:'Właśnie na razie' 'a co jak przegramy?Dakota przyjażni się z Jen,Tomem i Devinem.Chet i Lorenzo nie będą chcieli wywalić Devina bo jest ich"zabawką".Mary jest świetnym kapitanem,a ja przyjaźnię się z Ellą.Więc tylko ty i Trent nie macie tu kumpla,a ja proponuje ci sojusz bo cię lubię.Może uda się przekonać też Trenta i Elle. 'Bridgette:'W sumie okej.Ale pod warunkiem,że nie będziemy grać nieczysto.Ochraniamy się tylko w głosowaniu. 'Noah:'Okej,a więc mamy układ. :) Rock i Spud tymczasem denerwowali Anne Marie. 'Anna Maria:'Nie możecie pajacować gdzie indziej?Chciałabym wypić swoją kawę w spokoju. 'Rock:'Sorry,ale szał roka może ogarnąć cię wszędzie! 'Spud:'Ta!Dokładnie! 'Anna Maria:'Zaraz mnie szał ogarnie! -.- 'Rock:'Ale szał roka co nie? :D Do pokoju wbiegają Chet i Lorenzo hihrając się jak idioci. 'Anna Maria:'Przy nich wy nadajecie się na mojego przyszłego męża. -.- 'Rock:'Mówisz? :D 'Anna Maria:'To był sarkazm ośle -.- Po chwili zjawia się Devin z mokra głową siada zły koło Dakoty i Mary. 'Dakota:'Eeee,Devin wszystko w porządku? Devin nic nie odpowiedział. 'Lindsey:'Może jak mu zaśpiewam to zrobi mu się lepiej? :D Zaczyna fałszować.Amy zakleja jej usta. '''Amy:A myśłałam,że to Samey jest wkurzająca Klasa Zwykła(Żółwie) Cody:'Kurde!Mamy kapiatana,a i tak wciąż przgrywamy! '''Crimson:'Ale masz świadomość,że kapitan to nie wszystko? -.- 'Cody:'Tak,ale zastanawiam się jak możemy wróćić na ścieżkę zwycięstwa. 'Topher:'Po prostu musimy się starać! 'Leshawna:'Zgodzę się z Topherem.1 i 2 zadanie wygrała nam Dawn,a my tylko prawie nic nie zrobiliśmy.Dzisiaj musmimy dać z siebie wszystko. '''B:(kciuk w górę) Leshawna:'A,więc ustalone.Nie ważne jak ciężkie będzie to zadanie musimy je wygrać! 'Żółwie:'''TAK! '''Topher:W sumie Leshawna mogłaby być dobrym sojusznikiem.Mądra,stanowcza,a w dodatku drużyna bardziej się jej słucha niż B,który jest naszym kapiatanem. Kajuta Przegranych Taylor:'I znów przegraliśmy! '''Dave:'Chyba będziemy jak Zwycięzcy :/ 'Taylor:'Z nas tacy zwycięzcy jak z twojej babci królowa! 'Sierra:'Ale mu chodziło o drużyne zwycięzców.To jedyna drużyna w historii programu której każdy członek odpadł przez połączeniem. 'Taylor:'Aaaaa. 'Ellody:'Nie możemy na to pozwolić!Ktoś musi sprawić żebyśmy wzięli się w garść! Taylor wchodzi na łóżko. 'Taylor:'Drużyno!Musimy wybrać kapitana!Tym kapitanem oczywiście będe ja,bo wy się nienadajacie. 'Eva:'Na pewno będziesz najlepszym kapitanem na tym świecie(sarkazm) 'Taylor:'Wiem to! Eva tylko przewraca oczami,a Ellody się mocno uśmiecha. 'Chris(Przez głośnik):'Uwaga ludzie!Zaraz będziemy we Francji.Gdy tylko się to stanie,jedziemy najblizszym pociągiem do Paryza gdzie odbędzie się zadanie. Paryż 'Chris:'Jen,Tom,Lindsey jesteśmy w waszym ulubionym mieście!W Paryżu! 'Tom:'Skąd wiesz,że Paryż to moje ulubione miasto?! 'Jen:'Tom,to była tylko ironia nawiązująca do tego,że nasz 3-rka odpadła tu. 'Chris:'Przynajmniej ona mądra.Będziecie mieli 2 zadania.1-wsze jest bardzo,ale to bardzo łatwe.Po prostu musicie komuś z was zrobić metamorfozę.Łatwe co nie?A żeby wam ułatwić każda drużyna dostanie bo 500$ na zakupy i fryzjera. 'Dziewczyny:'ZAKUPY <3 Wszystkie wzięły pieniądze i poszły poszaleć na zakupach,depcząc Chrisa. 'Devin:'Wydaje mi się,że w tym zadaniu,panowie nie będą potrzebni.Idziemy pooglądać TV w pierwszej klasie? Panowie poszli.Została tylko Ellody. '''Ellody:Czemu Chris miałby nam dawać,aż tak łatwe.Ro znaczy,że drugie będzie mega ciężkie! (Z powodu iż zakupy są jednak bardzooooooooo nudne to po prostu przejdę do zaczęcia robienia"metamorfoz" RYSIE Bridgette:'To czyją robimy metamorfozę? '''Dakota:'Czy ktoś z was umie szyć? Nikt nie podnosi ręki. 'Dakota:'Naprawdę tylko ja?Oh no dobra.Ja uszyję suknie,ale dla kogo? 'Mary:'Może dla Elli?Bridgg,Jen nie obrażcie się,ale uważam,że to Ella z naszej 4-rki jest najładniejsza i,że to ona powinna wystąpić w tej części zadania. 'Bridgette:'Mi tam pasuję. 'Jen:'No...No dobra! >:( '''Mary:Świetnie.Tom i Bridgg wy wybierzcie kilka porządnych ubrań z tego lunpeksu do którego mieliśmy wyłącznie dostęp,Dakota zszyje to ze sobą by było ładnie i pięknie,Jen ty natomiast zajmiesz się makijażem,a Trent z Devinem fryzurą.Ja będę czuwać czy każdy uczciwie wykonuje pracę,a wy Chet i lorenzo...Nie wiem,po prostu nam nie przeszkadzajcie.OK? Wszczyscy:'''OK! '''BAWOŁY Justin:'Proponuję bym ja został modelem.Mam najśliczniejszą buźkę z nas wszystkich. '''Amy:'Ta!Wmawiaj tak to sobie! 'Justin:'Oj,Amy nie bądź zazdrosna twoja buźka też jest śliczna,ale nie,aż tak jak moja. 'Amy:'Lindsey poprzyj mnie! 'Lindsey:'Popieram Amy! 'Ryan:'Ej,a może to Lindsey pójdzie?Jest ona ideałem prawie każdego faceta.Miła,ładna...(zauwazył,że Stephanie zabija go wzrokiem)Ock,kotku nie martw się od ciebie ładniejsza nie jest. 'Sammy:'Ryan według mnie ma najlepszy pomysł. 'Staci:'A wiecie,że pomysły wymyśliła moja pra(x7)babka? '''ŻÓŁWIE Leshawna:'To kto idzie? '''Crimson:'Na pewno nie ja.Ja bez makijażu to po prostu... -.- 'Leshawna:'Zakładam,że faciu goth też by to powiedział.Topher? 'Topher:'Może i jestem najprzystojnieszy,najmądrzejsz i najskromniejszy(wszczyscy prócz gotów i Tophera wybuchają śmiechem)Ale bardziej perfekcyjnym już być nie mogę! -.- 'Ennui:'Może niech nasz kapitan wybierze? -.- 'Leshawna:'To nie taki zły pomysł!B kto według ciebie powinną być tą osobą? B wskazał na Dawn 'Dawn:'Ja?Nie ja się nie nadaję do tego! 'Cody:'Dasz radę Dawn!Wierzymy w ciebie :) 'Dawn:'No...Okej.Dla drużyny. '''TCHÓRZOFRETKI Tutaj oczywiście Taylor chciała być modelką. Taylor:'To coś dla mnie!W końcu jestem najwspanialsz,najpiękniejsza itp. '''Ellody:'Racja,ale jeśli byś zwaliła wyzwanie mogłabyś podzielić los Leo czy Laurie. 'Taylor:'Mhmm...No dobra,Sierra będziesz modelką. 'Sierra:'Tak! <3 Cody na pewno mnie pokcoha po metamorfozię <3 '''Ellody: :) Ellody:Gdyby Taylor była modelką i byśmy przegrali na pewno zostałaby przegłosowana,a ja jej na razie potrzebuję. Eva:'Dobra,wariatka będzie"modelką",a kto zajmie się ubraniem. '''Brick:'Szeregowy Brick jest do tego chętny!(salutuje) 'Eva:'Dobra,żołnierzyk niech sobie będzie projektantem,a co z włosami. 'Miles:'Przez 2 lata chodziłam do szkoły fryzjerskiej,więc mogę spróbować :) 'Taylor:'Ja się zajmę makijażem!Jestem w tym świetna,ba!Najlepsza! Konkurs mody Wszystkie cztery były gotowe. '''RYSIE Ella:'Denerwuję się :( '''Bridgette:'Nie martw się Ella!Jesteś piękna!Wierzymy w ciebie!Wiemy,że pokażesz z siebie wszystko :) 'Ella:'Dzięki za słowa wsparcia Bridgg :) 'Bridgette:'Drobnostka :) '''ŻÓŁWIE Evelynn:'Tylko tego nie zepsuj co? <3 '''Dawn:'Spokojnie,dam radę...Chyba. 'Cody:'Na pewno dasz!Jesteś śliczna,nie ważne kto by nie był jurorem wygrasz to na pewno! :) Dawn się zarumieniła. '''BAWOŁY Lindsey:'Myślicie,że wygram?Jestem może piękna,ale reszta też się mocno postarała.Może powinniśmy jednak wystawić Amy? :/ '''Amy:'Tak,powinniśmy :) 'Stephanie:'Amy ty tu nie masz prawa głosu. -.- 'Amy:'Ja ci zaraz pokażę prawo głosu! >:( 'Ryan:'Spokojnie dziewczyny!Ta agresja nie jest potrzebna! 'Stephanie i Amy:'Nie wtrącaj się! >:( 'Ryan:Z dziewczynami zawsze to samo -.-' '''TCHÓRZOFRETKI Sierra:'Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! <3 Wyglądam świetnie,Cody na pewno będzie chciał się ze mną umówić <3 '''Taylor:'Ja bym wyglądała lepiej. 'Tammy:'Tay,spokojnie musimy postarać się wygrać by znów kogoś nie stracić!A,że ta łódka blokuje moją magię to powinnismy strać się 3x bardziej! '''Scena Chris:'Witamy w pierwszym konkursie urody w naszym programie!4-ry piekne zawodniczki wyjdą tu na scene w zrobionych przez siebie i swą drużynę ubraniach!Jako pierwszą zaprosimy Dawn z Żółwi! Wychodzi Dawn thumb|Dawn'Chris:'''Wow!Nieźle wyglądasz Dawn! '''Cody:Dla mnie nawet lepiej niż nieźle... Chris:'I wreszczie nie wyglądasz jak wyrwana ze szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa! '''Dawn:'Nigdy tak nie wyglądałam! >:( Prawda drużyno? '''Żółwie:... Dawn: -.- Dzięki drużyno.. Evelynn:'Nie ma sprawy <3 '''Chris:'A teraz zapraszam Sierre z drużyny zwycięzców v2! thumb|48px|Sierra Wychodzi Sierra 'Chris:'No nieźle Sierra!Kto układał te włosy?Są świetne! 'Sierra:'A ty co myślisz Cody? <3 Zauważa,że Cody jest zapatrzony w Dawn. '''Sierra: >:( Sierra:Czy ta zimna s**a zamierza odnić mi mojego kochanego Codusia?!Już ja jej pokażę!Tak ją załatwię,że władna matka tej zdziry jej nie rozpozna! Dawn:Wyczuwam aurę Sierry.Chyba będę zmószona kupić sobie kamizelkę kólo odporną...i nożo odporną. Chris:'Teraz zapraszamy najpiękniejszą dziewczynę która zadebiutowała już w 1-wszym odcinku!Lindsey pokaż się! Wchodzi Lindseythumb|98px '''Chris:'No cóż...Trochę zmarnowany potencjał.Pozostałe bardziej się postarały :/ 'Lindsey:'Czyli wygrałam?! :D 'Amy:'Nie to znaczy,że przegrałaś idiotko! >:( Arghhhh 'Lindsey:'Oooo!Dzięki Amy,że mnie uświadomiłaś! '''Amy: >:( Chris:'''Zapraszamy ostatnią uczestniczkę czyli Elle z rysi! Ella wchodzithumb|103px '''Chris:Ło Mój Bożę! :O Ella:'Aż tak źle? :/ '''Chris:'Co ty gadasz dziewczyno!Wyglądasz niesamowicie! 'Ella:'Na prawdę?!Dzięki :D To Mary obmysliła strategie na to wyzwanie 'Mary:'To nie ja wygrałam Ella,tylko cała nasza drużyna...No może oprócz Cheta i Lorenzo. 'Chris:'Mam zaszczyt ogłosić,że to wyzwanie wygrały Rysie!Wy Bawoly byłyście dziś najgorsze! 'Dave:'To naczy,że jesteśmy bezpieczni?! 'Tchórzofretki:'TAK!!! :D 'Chris:'Nie!Rysie są w pierwszej klasie,ale wy,Żólwie i Bawoły macie jeszcze jedno zadanie... 2 zadanie 'Chris:'Wasze drugie zadanie będzie wzorowane na tym z 3-ciego odcinka WW.Musicie wskoczyć do katakumb( wskazuje je)Odnaleźć wyście z nich i przypłynąć na łódkach do Lovrou!Jednak najważniejsze jest to,że Dawn,Sierra i Lindsey nie mogą ubrodzić swoich ubrań!START! 'Sammy:'A czemu nie na serach?Przecieź nie ma Owena! 'Chris:'Takie zabezpieczenie!A teraz wio do katakumb! Żółwie i Bawoły wskoczyły do nich bez zastanowienia. 'Tayloe:'E-e!Ja tam nie wchodzę! 'Dave:'Ja też nie!Tam jest bardzo dużo za-(Ellody go tam wrzuca)-razków! '''Taylor:Świetnie :) Ją też wrzuca. Ellody:'Idziemy? '''Eva:'Tak. 'Tammy:'I to jak najszybciej!Jesteśmy już trochę do tyłu! Drużyny nie wiedziały,że w katakumbach coś jest...Coś czarnego... Katakumby '''ŻÓŁWIE Cody:'Okej,ktoś ma jakąś kartkę i ołówek czy coś? '''Dj:'Masz kolo! Daję mu. 'Topher:'A jak to nam pomoże w zadaniu? 'Cody:'Narysuję mapy,żeby wiedzieć gdzie byliśmy.W końcu tu jest,aż 6 tuneli! B wskazuje kciukem na tak. 'Leshawna:'A co zrobimy z Dawn?Tu jest strasznie brudno. B bierzę ją na barana. 'Topher:'A,więc problem z głowy! Patrzą się na gotów którzy są leciutko uśmięchnięci. 'Dj:'Uśmięchnięci w takim miejscu?To chore! 'Crimson:To piękne miejsce.Szkoda,że nie mam możliwości tu zamieszkać. -.-' 'Ennui:Za drugim razem to miejsce jest jeszcze piękniejsze. -.-' 'Evelynn:Czemu tu nie ma żadnych moich of...Of...!Aaaa nie mam pomysłu! <3 -.-' '''BAWOŁY Lindsey:'Ojej!Ile tu wejść! '''Stephanie:'Ale tylko jedno niestety zaprowadzi nas do wyjścia! :( 'Ryan:'Spokojnie damy radę. 'Spud:'Czy ja czuję ser?! :D 'Stephanie:'Rock,co jest z twoim kolegą,że czuję ser?! 'Rock:'On jest bardzo... 'Ryan:'Eksentyczny? 'Stephanie:'Dziwny? 'Amy:'Upośledzony? 'Rock:'Tak,tak i tak!Ale nie martwcie się!Tym razem powinniśmy się go posłuchać! 'Staci:'Czemu nie?Za Spudem! 'Rock:'Za Spudem! 'Spud:'Zaczym? '''TCHÓRZOFRETKI Taylor:'Już nie żyjesz kujonko! >:( '''Ellody:'Spokojnie!Zrobiłam to po to bo bez was Chris mógłby nie uznać zadania.Nie zrobiłabym tego bez powodu! '''Ellody:Kłamałam. >:) Dave:'Ojej!Mam alergię na mleko w serze! Pojawia mu się lekka wysypka na ręce. '''Taylor:'Idioto tu nie ma sera! 'Ellody:'Właściwie,jego organizm jest tak podatny na ser,że wystarczy,że był on w jakimś miejscu długi okres,by jego alergia się uaktywniła. Każdy się na nią patrzy jak na jakiegoś dziwoląga. 'Ellody:'Z angielskiego na nasz:Im bliżej wyjścia tym większa wysypka na ciele Dave'a -.- 'Wszyscy:'Aaaaa... Dave podchodzi do jednego z wrót,a wysypka pojawia mu się na drugiej ręce. 'Sierra:'Tędy! Wszysycy pobiegli.Tylko Ellody została ponieważ znalazła jakiś dziwny czarny żeton... 'Eva:'Chodź tu mądralo! Ellody schowała żeton do kieszeni. 'Ellody:'Już idę! '''ŻÓŁWIE Dawn:'Ile jest wrót do przejścia? '''Crimson:'Musimy przejść przez 7 wrót w stronę wyjścia -.- 'Dawn:'A ile już poprawnych przeszliśmy? 'Cody:'4... Nagle napotykają ścianę. 'Cody:'A jednak 3. 'Katie:'To nie ma sensu! 'Sadie:'Właśnie!Idziemy na podstawie prób i błędów! Wtedy na glowe Codiego wskakuje Izzy '''Izzy:Żółwi!Idźcie za Izzy,a zaprowadzę was do wyjścia! Dawn:'A jak? '''Izzy:'Przy wyjściu jest grób mojej pra,pra babki!Idźta za mna dzikusy! Każdy uznał,że spoko i Izzy ich prowadziła. '''BAWOŁY Amy:'Jezu,długo jeszcze do wyjścia? '''Spud:'Za 5 metrów skręcić w prawo! Skręcili 'Rock:'spokojnie Amy!Spud da sobie radę! 'Spud:'Za 10 metrów w lewo! 'Amy:'A co jeśli... Skręcili. '''Amy:...On nie ma pojęcia co robi? Anna Maria:'Proste!Odpadnie.A jak nie on to gaduła. '''Spud:'Za dwa metry w lewo! Skręcili. 'Rock:'Nie możecie wywalić mi kumpla! 'Spud:'Następne 30 metrów prosto! 'Lindsey:'I co po 30 metrach? 'Spud:'SER <3 <3 <3 '''TCHÓRZOFRETKI Dave był już cały w wysypce. Ellody:'Musimy być blisko!Spójrzcie na stan Dave'a! '''Dave:'Pomocy! ;( 'Brick:'Nie martw się kadecie Dave!Jednemu z moich kolegów w wojsku rzucono mini-bombę do koszuli!To dopiero było obrzydliwe! 'Taylor:'To ty masz kolegów? xD 'Brick:'Uwierz,że mam! Zatrzymał się,co spowodobało upadek Sierry,która szła centaralnie za nim. 'Sierra:'AUĆ! 'Brick:'Och wybacz Sierra! 'Sierra:'Nic się nie stało.Wszystko ze mną dobrze :) 'Eva:'Chyba widzę wyjście! 'Taylor:'A,więc biegiem! '''TCHÓRZOFRETKI X BAWOŁY Drużyny w prawie tym samym momencie dotarły do łodzi. Eva:'Bierzcie łódź! Tchórzofretki szybko zabrały łódź.Pozostałe zwaliły. '''Anna Maria:'Coś ty zrobiła?! 'Taylor:'Mua?To z francuskiego:Zniszczyłam wasze łódki frajerzy! Tchórzofretki wskoczyły na łódkę,a za nimi Bawoły. 'Taylor:'EJ!To nasza łódka! 'Anna Maria:'Tusze!To z francuskiego:(śpiwając)Na-na-na-na-na-na! Zaczęła się bitwa o łódke. '''ŻÓŁWIE One dopiero tu dotarły. Topher:'Jesteśmy pierwsi?! :D '''Dawn:'Nie wydaję mi się.Czuję tu dużą aurę kłótni i napiętej atmosfery. 'Leshawna:'A poza tym łódki są rozwalone. 'Dawn:'Ta,to też. 'Ennui:'To...Co my zrobimy? -.- B zdjął Dawn z pleców i wskoczył do wody.Po kilku sekundach z wody wyłoniła się mała łódeczka,ale z ogromnym silnikiem. 'Dj:'Jak on to zrobił?! :O '''B:(Mocno się uśmiecha i puszcza oczko) Żółwie wskoczyły do łódki i zaczęły po pylać. Bawoły z Tchórzofretkami były już przy końcu rzeki,a wtedy dogoniły ich Żółwie.Żółwie dzięki silnikowi B miały z jakieś 10 sekund przewagi. Amy:'SZYBKO! Tchórzofretki i Bawoły wybiegły.Żółwie dobiegły do mety. '''Chris:'Brawo Żólwie!Chyba będę musiał wam zmienić nazwę na Gepardy! 'Izzy:'To wszystko dzięki Izzy!Najlepszej przewodniczce na świecie :D 'Cody:'Ale Izzy,B też bardzo dużo pomógł! 'Izzy:'Noooo...Może troszeczkę c: Wtedy dobiegły Tcórzofretki,a za nimi Bawoły. 'Tchórzofretki:'TAK! :D 'Chris:'Z czego się cieszycie Tchórzofretki?Przecież przegrałyście! 'Eva:'Jak to?! 'Chris:'Sierra jest cała brudna,a mówiłem,że nie może! 'Taylor:'To nie fair! 'Chris:'To jest bardzo fair!Dave ty natomiast trafisz na najbliższe 3 odcinki do naszego szpitala.Przez ten czas nie głosujecie na niego.Widzimy się na ceremonii! Ceremonia. 'Chris:'Mam tylko jedną piankę.Brick-Przez ciebie Sierra się ubrudziła,a ty Taylor jesteś potworem!Ostatnia pianka wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... BRI... 'Ellody:'STOP! 'Chris:'Ellody nie przerywaj mi,dobrze? 'Ellody:'Lecz ja posiadam to! Wyjmuje z kieszeni czarny żeton. 'Eva:'Co to jest? '''Lektor:Żetony-To nowość w tej grze.Jest ich pięć.Czarny żeton znaleziony przez Ellody daję jej możliwość wyeliminowania dowolnego uczestnika.Z powodu,że jej drużyna przegrała to z niej Ellody wybierze kto odpadnie. 'Chris:'Ellody,zapraszam. 'Ellody:'Bezpieczni są... ... ... Tammy ... ... Brick ... ... Miles ... ... Eva i... ... ... ... ... ... ... TAYLOR! 'Sierra:'CO?!Czemu ja?! :( Ellody tylko wzruszyła ramionami. 'Sierra:'A kto teraz będzie pilnował by ta k***a Dawn zostawiła Codusia?! ;( Eliminacja 'Chris:'Nie ty!Pa Sierra! Spycha ją ze zjeźdżalni. 'Chris:'Co dają pozostałe 4 żetony?Kto jest gorszy,Ellody czy Taylor?Czy Tchórzofretki przezwycieżą złą passę?Przekonacie się oglądając: TOTALNĄ PORAŻKE NIESAMOWITĄ PODRÓŻ!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Igora Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Niesamowita Podróż - Odcinki